Chill Lounge
__TOC__ Room Description The Chill Lounge. Chillest chat in all the land, at least most days. Well... maybe sometimes. =P Chill Lounge's anniversary is the 28th of September. Chill Lounge Denizens 'Current Regs' 4mber: Generally quiet mainly from being a former lurking professional. She is in CL almost 24 hours a day 7 days a week, and is always there to give everyone a pat on the back when they are in dire need of it. Despite her claims she is super dandy and an absolute delight to be around. Anexes: 'Favourite activities include rarely talking. placeholder 'Anna8787: She is a self proclaimed fail-typist. Also, the younger sister of KatelynMarie17, but older in Kong years. She is very gullible and has swore to never believe Wilkys again. She is usually very cheerful and can often be found sleeping on TC. She has a cute southern accent, too. Her birthday is September 13th. Aristoph: 'Self-described as awesome and occasionally by others as cool, he has been in the Lounge for years. Usually keeps to his games, but when he chats, it's always... interesting. Tries to get everyone naked, on TC or otherwise. Watch out, ladies and/or gents. 'Baushi: 'Married to FoxHawx; mom and daughter of Amber. Potato. 'CakeIzGood: Smells like cake. "My internet runs at the speed of a penis on an elderly man with erectile dysfunction". 2001060003: 'Liked by some, loved by some, most ignore. Not very quiet and usually arrogant. Makes friends and has issues with some mods and is easily sadden by not seeing the regulars, Usually insults others and makes a whole lot of drama when insulted and proceeds to push the argument. 'daMSTR: '''liked by some, loved by a few, hated by the rest: is usually bored and could tend to flood. Also seems to prefer to stalk some female loungers and is usually an innocent victim of auto-mute. He is also very well known for his spamcakes. If you see him around, don't ask for any. Loves 4mber. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DeeDee7 '''DeeDee7]: 'She is the proud owner of the only existing "PIErainer3000" which Loones built for her. She is commonly found in the only corner of Chill Lounge (Loones also made that) eating a tub of pineapple ice cream from her seemingly endless supply. 'Didueatmycookie: A loveable character, this one is. She's always missing her cookie and never, NEVER say you ate it. She's pretty chill and fits perfectly in the Lounge. Lounge's favorite manly woman. (SHE likes to give hugs.) Dogboy708: More commonly known as Joe. Ancientfag, lurks more than he talks. Likes purple things. durk: Yes, his name is actually durk, but he's earned a capital D, get over it. Durk is awesome, end of story, shut up. King of Lurking, and pro typist, durk will set your world aflame with one of his famous quotes. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DzemoWolfNinjaZZ DzemoWolfNinjaZZ] :Mostly online to wait for Derpestein4 to get on steam so they can do shit together, Probably watching something on Netflix, or posting random stuff, He's quite known by a few other regulars in Chill Lounge, Not very fun to be around if you are sensitive, usually asks foodstuffs which appear on Kongregate if he can eat them, He's also the ruler of hell! Gr8 at gaming, pretty much always calm. Fenix3533: Not a Phoenix as his name suggests, but a little pygmy dragon. No, do not ask where the numbers stand for, mostly because he forgot it himself. FoxHawx: 'Married to Baushi, shared between Baushi and TCherry7(for his humor and boneableness). 'GamerzX: An English reg, argumentative, a huge flirt (filthy slut that breaks people's hearts), the Chill Lounge's version of marmite, possesses an utter disdain for stupidity (despite boasting exceptional skill in that department) and is extremely fond of the use of sarcasm. Jesse7797/Zikii: Stay in your seats, he'll be right back! Lurks on alt accounts these days. KatelynMarie17: 'Its KM, K-Mart, Nyletak, Elyn, and many other things that I can't think about right now. She is one of the American regs and unknown to many in the CL, she has secret Ninja skillz. She is usually a quiet reg, unless she is insanely hyper. She is very kind and will create diversions if Cl gets out of hand. She has her own boulder in the CL, given graciously by Isfan. 'Keyblader_007: '''Hailing from the sunny, California western coasts of the United States, Keyblader is the most interesting man in the world. Key's been in the CL since... Well, Key's been on CL since his very first game sorted him there. His only regret? Calling himself on Kongregate as Keyblader_007 (Back then he was a bit tad of a diehard fan of Kingdom Hearts. Now? Not so much.). Currently is a diehard fan of the British female pop group Little Mix. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/KrisM9 '''KrisM9]:' placeholder 'Loones: 'Always in his Mad scientist Asylum Lab with his BIG FLUFFY HAIR, creating newer things for the Chill Lounge. Loving the people he meets whilst talking to himself all the time making people like him. I also made DeeDee7 "PIErainer3000 so just ask her for a FREAKING PIE ALREADY OKAY. Have a nice day now my loyal subjects. 'MissSkitty: Fun loving Pokemon of the Lounge. Missyyum58: 'Missyyum, more like missyohsokindandsweetlikeseriouslysonice :D 'nijiroppi: Fucking awesome. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/NomuitJargon NomuitJargon]:''' The latest addition to the list of room mods for the Chill Lounge, slaps people if they don't play nice. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/OceanShores '''OceanShores]: 'Goes by Sharky. Been on Kongregate for over 8 years now. Plays guitar and does Biology work. Annoying and hyper; sometimes tries too hard to make others pissed off. Friends with Zarkate, Loones, and MissSkitty, along with quite a few more. Whatever floats your Wailord. 'Roewin: 'placeholder 'Skarndragon: 'Australian reg responsible for the introduction of Bear Force 1 to the Chill Lounge. 'TCherry7: Has been a reg Since 2008. Has swapped his lurking for chatting. Also number 19 on Lhj's game for total levels earned. Has a severe hatred of rectangles. Th3G1ngerN1nja: 'One of the regs from England. Favourite quotes include; ''"Stfu whore", "Good for you" and "Yes I'm ginger, now stfu or gtfo". Also known as Ninjer, Ninger, Ninja, Ginger, Gin and Kirbi. Believes that Fuzz has no nipples and Justin has a big nose. '''UndeadSeadragon: '''Part Seadragon and human, she loves to hang out with others. She dislikes trolls even though she can be one herself. Mentally physcotic at moments she tries to be mature. She role-plays a lot and at moments get weird (really weird). Beware the seadragon! When provoked she will release her mighty anger! [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/valrossen '''valrossen]:' Our loyal Swedish reg. placeholder 'War_Wolf_/Gaius_Octavian: A man of many names, War Wolf being the most current, he remains a warm spirited and good-natured fellow, however, when it comes to battle be it War of Trolls he is a Warrior through and through and Knight of the Chill Lounge. He has answered the call to many a Troll battle and slain the would-be enemies of the Chill Lounge. A Mercenary at times he has often found himself under the employ of Walker such as the Great Minion War, who paid in copious amounts of cupcakes. One to lighten the mood every once in a while he can be a bit of a trickster or clown. A loyal citizen of Chill lounge he shall remain until the end of his days. 1/2 MIA. Weapons Master: +50 attack. Warrior: Trained in all Faucets of Warfare, he is a nearly unstoppable force to be reckoned with on any Battlefield. Zarkate: 'The cat girl of the Lounge, Kate is kind and friendly to all. Neutral: Does not pick sides, +100 to charisma. Love: Due to her username being based on family, she gains love. +100 love 'Zervexon: An insightful lemon addict. Will tend to argue that his point may be actually right, when sometimes it actually isn't. Had a brief period of inactivity, but somehow managed to catch up. If you're looking for a good game to play, you can ask him because he keeps running out of them, he plays them so fast. Send help soon. He's also a bit insane. Prefers Roonmaster drunk over sober. Has been around since 2009. Zolon: An Alien according to Loones. Generally sits in idle games while working on hundreds of other things outside of Kongregate. Has a fairly twisted, and yet broken, sense of humor that can come off as offensive. Yet, if you slap him upside the head, he generally will stop. Category:Chat roomsCategory:English chat roomsPrevious Regs 1dbomb: Joined the Lounge in the summer of 2008 with the username "Draco12" but was banned due to being underage. Has a history of clashing with Vega, using what was called "The Chat Nuke" but was always swiftly countered with the Silence Spear. Homosexuality: Fond of partaking in the handling of male genitalia. 9911MU51C: A good, kind guy. He is generally quiet, though. Too quiet....Fanatic Loyalty: Can Initiate 'Anti-Troll' warfare as well as command the regs to war. Agent_X506:'A reg from New Zealand. He has always stayed in the Chill lounge since he signed up. One of the few who is been friends with Kiwibob, Wilkins and is still active on Kongregate. MIA 'AngryLobster: 'Also known as Saber's favorite, because everyone wanted boiled lobster. Saber protected him. Entitled to as many cookies as he wants, Lobster lives under a rock in Saber's corner. The rock has been totally tripped out to have an amazing security system, and a huge dance room and pool hall. Lobster hasn't been seen in a while, and it's presumed that he's just hiding under his rock. 'annethecat: 'The lurkiest of the regs, anne has been in the lounge for quite some awhile, and has probably spoken a total of 10 times. Always silent, always watching, she is a bit of a celebrity since her name looms at the top of the room. 'AnonymousKnight: '''19 year old University-going Orc Shaman that seems to enjoy making supposed 'G.I.R.L.S.' prove they are indeed 'Guys In Real Life.'PROVE IT!: +5 to trolling technique and +5 to inciting flame wars.Scion of the Gods: +3 to keeping Kaistyle2 and other Orcs in good standing with the Kong.' 'Anubis_TrueGod: A funny guy who disappeared from the chill lounge... '''Blazer_42_Blazer: One of the regs that likes to keep to himself. 1996 - 2010 Cain122: The Lounge's resident Werewolf. The deep pits of the underworld are his home, right under KcayrynTheVamps throne. He is King of Beasts, he who stalks the darkness searching for souls, and he who loves his steak and bacon... and his weed... it keeps him calm. christhegamer: Has been a reg in Chill since he joined. Doesn't talk much, but when he does, it's always good. Ciferfr: 'All around frenchcanadian perv, and Saber's "dj", this reg vanished one day while Saber was on a trip. Coincidence? We'll never know. 'crab230: Ah, Mr Crab. What can be said about the Lounge's voice of reason? Basically he's logic in a shell. Crackajack: 'The Chill lounges resident K6 male, the perfect offset to JesterX. Also being English, his accent couldn't be cuter. Back in action. 'Davishark: Loves women...18 and older preferably. BEWARE! If you have no age then you're fair game. He's a firefighter and has an Iron Man flashlight that is stolen by Anna8787 often and has been given his own hot bucket by KatelynMarie17 because he was getting nasty in the hot tub. Dinoale: 'Our resident Mexican lesbian, a terrible person who is the bastard child of the mother of the Chill Lounge. Co-instigator of the great Pewp war of May 31 2009. Awarded purple P_E_W_P for valor in the face of pewp. She enjoys sitting on small children and laughing as they cry helplessly, while also beheading puppies. 'Dragonessd: 'The resident female perv of the lounge. 'Dragonlight: Louis, Evil, and many others are older than him. Drawn to the Lounge by Vega. Earther: A reg from New Zealand, Earther has been appointed as the official doorman of the CL by Skarn. You're not anyone until he has acknowledged that you exist. Is also an awful human being, but only sometimes. (Is currently on a mission trip until further notice, Aug 2014, estimated to be back 2016) Everest: A role playing fanatic! He can't stand to see a Chill Lounge reg be in a different room. EvilParasite: His role model is Austin Powers, whose isn't? He's visited Las Vegas multiple times...I really don't know what to write here. I liked my first one better. ~Made with <3, Anna (He told me to redo it -.- a 2nd time) fanofpoeple: Insert ancient text here. Impassioned Rage: Burns with the flames of anger. Flamingpixel7: Likes good music. Fuzzle187: 'Is Fuzzy and gives rare but awesome fuzzy hugs. Also likes Zarkate. Is also dragons. .3 ~Anna8787 has the privilege of calling him Fuxx from an "uncommon" typing mistake of hers. 'ganthor93: 'He's a mystery! That's all you need to know, and unfortunately, that isn't enough! 'georgeiscool: 'Back from the dead, or undead, however you want to think of it. Don't let him bite you! 'Giggity95: Gigg is just awesome. Seriously. Agreeable: No one hates Gigg. No one. +10 to Speechcraft Gl1tch: The Lounge's official story teller and bard; Educator of the Kong masses, Gl1tch has a Past, making him one of the wisest of the regs. The story of Gl1tch's travels is told here by the master bard himself. GoodJobDino: 'Full of laughs, quick wit, and correction *s, he has quickly made Chill Lounge a comfy home for himself. Though he acts friendly, really, a lot remains a mystery about the Good Job Dinosaur. Zombies, movies, drinking, and unspeakable acts of nakedness fill his repertoire of pleasure. Leader of the Clan Night Hawk -N|H- 'GreatGuy: 'Needs Info. 'haltgamer: Acts like a kitten around Zarkate and is constantly roleplaying. hazyhed: 'Was found wandering an elements server by Merawder begging for a pvp opponent, Merawder offered to play hazyhed, but if he beat hazy 3 times in a row hazy had to add merawder as a friend and move to the Chill Lounge. Merawder then proceeded to win three times in a row, two of the games with full health. 'HornedReaper: Often finds himself in the middle of arguments, topics are broad. Generally nice to everyone despite this. Doesn't appear online much, let alone participate in chat, anymore. hvacrfred: The second "Chill Lounge bouncer". InfestFirman: Frequently known as IncestFiremen due to a misread by a few regs. Whatever you do, don’t talk to him about pants. Ipodboy26: 'Reg since 2008, bitches. Coined the term "kongrebate." 'jjffjhjf: A long time member of the lounge, and a long time lurker as well. jj only seems to come out of hiding when Saber enters the room, and it often called out as being her stalker. Khiash: Proclaimed Easter Bunny by JesterX and Lhjnhnas. Fun to talk to, when he's online. Kralgar: Back in the lounge. Retired dragon tamer. Leoman444: 'Is a quiet, but friendly reg has an interesting backstory about clones (and a hug emote huggymote it looks like this (>^.^)> <(^.^<). 'Lisario: 'The 19 year old from England has frequented the Lounge for around a while. Argumentative and stubborn, she offends many but is loved by most. 'LockeShadeson: 'Here lies the body of LockeShadeson, who must be dead by now because he bothered to muck up this page to tell you he was almost dead from some disgusting disease and couldn’t make it to the lounge, and was in fact so sick that he couldn’t specify the illness, which leads me to speculate that he’s got Lyme disease in his knob from attempting to sexually assault bitey insects over the summer while yelling “yeah, let’s see how You like it, you needle-nosed skin-raping bastard, you with your crap wings and your rubbish little buzz buzz buzz, who’s laughing now you flying whore,” but of course the insect is now laughing because Locke is dead from some galloping cryptozoological cockrot and the lesson is that you should always wear protection when trying to shag a cloud of mosquitos and also probably carry a letter from your doctor saying that you have a profound case of brain mange and cannot possibly be held responsible for your actions and also that you’re a Bloody Yank, and therefore really can’t be expected to know any better. As a serving member of the Military we all wish Locke luck and hope he remains safe. + 99 Loyalty of the Regs 'L_o_u_i_s : A lovable rogue, who is 13, 42 or 86 years of age, depending who you ask. He is mature, and can often be seen trying to stem the flow of trolls that get in through the frayed seams of the Lounge. Often seen flinging pewp at Dinoale, and often seen ducking for cover with the return fire, this chill resident was also an instigator of the great Pewp war of May 31 2009. Awarded purple P_E_W_P for valor in the face of pewp. Mashingi: 'No one. 'Merawder: 'Hardly ever talks, but when he does, it's normally "D: arty strike took out my sig.!" Addicted to MaB2 but very funny when not playing and actually talking. Often plays Elements and Kongai and if challenged will always accept a duel. Loves to pick a side and argue but will play mod if things get personal like religion talks often do. His birthday is January 5th. 'MikeyBoy: Is known for eating the souls of babies, he is notorious for placing live animals in his rectum. Has an enormous mancrush on Kaistyle2. Morphiez: 'something witty here Quit kong. 'Mysterious: Judged to be mysterious and powerful. Mysteriously Powerful: 50% chance One Hit KO on any trolls. Nacho_Cat/Walker9205: 'Very chill. Basically opposite to Merawder in every way and has been declared his rival by Mer. Owns the insanity corner of the lounge, along with The Magic Box. Her birthday is May 31st. 'Neriza: 'I'm back. 'Ninja_of_Steel: 'Kind user, nice and intelligent, though often silent and usually lurking, very insightful whenever you can get him to speak. MIA 'Noahark (also known as hingledebuhrgshamanekhoogenhadie ryan): 'Under distress in Ant Hill, he moved to the Chill Lounge after two days of Kongregate membership. He usually tries to chill the Lounge when mods aren't there. His birthday is April 24th. 'NovemberLeTango: 'A 23-year-old professional who occasionally rebuts troll antics with inane logic, and can't help correcting their spelling. She's on at work, but is always available to chime in with a comment. 'Oobla: 'A chill lounge reg who is addicted to being a badge whore. Finished the great alt war during the late hours of the 7th and 8th of June. 'Phoenix7250: 'Guess who's back -Lhjnhnas?! :o. 12/19/2012 'pimpjuice96: A newer reg who sometimes gets confuzzled about the ways of the Chill Lounge. Gone forever. Purplesan: 'An Hawaiian reg. Lover of the color purple. Proclaimed Emperor of The CL. An angel of Heaven residing in CL for reasons yet to be explained. Enjoys Pie, Pineapples and shooting people with his P.I.E.(Pie Is Eat) catapult at unsuspecting bystanders. Occasionally goes into a violent fit of rage and should be avoided during this time. Brother of Nacho and Puppy. At requests, designs schoolgirl uniforms for a little funding for his Empire. Loves using material that turns see-through when wet. Because of this he is known as Purvy Purp. Ye have been warned. His birthday is May 23rd. ~Angelpsuhbk: He also suffers from delusions of grandeur and enjoys talking about himself. Comes back when at school. ~Skarn: tl;dr 'qseal00: An old time reg, back from the dark ages of the Lounge. Once reappeared, much to the sham-wow of the Denizens who remember him. quietpanther: The male version of annethecat basically. Everything read there, applies here. RandyFletcher: 'CL's residential pigeon, known for *poof*ing in and out randomly. He can often be seen trying to put a smile on people's faces. Long time kong player who abstains from smoking, alcohol, and similar vices. Has been nominated twice for modship, but has turned them down. He is CL's "good guy". Also the self proclaimed "King of MIA". 'Rubber_Soul (previously Sgtpepper834): Pepper is the Chill Lounge’s own resident handicapped ninja (also occasionally does entertainment for mod parties). He is the very accomplished, well-rounded, yet somehow still struggling musician known for his charm, wit, and frequent movie quotations. He has been seen helping JesterX come up with clever (yet very random) video game, movie, TV, and anime jokes, puns, references, and other silly things. He lives in a yellow submarine, and is always accompanied by the Lonely Hearts Club Band, of which he is the leader. Pepper can also speak many languages, and among them, he can speak three (English, Spanish, and Japanese) in a British accent. Currently working on getting other languages learned, as well as being able to speak them in a flawless British accent. Newly learned languages tend to come out in an Australian accent... (Not that there's anything wrong with that, Lhj! >_>) LHCB: Like an ICBM, but better. SaberTompson: 'This woman was the bedrock of Chill. MIA 'Sadistic_Mind: 'Resident asshole and troll. (But we love him anyways... Well.) 'Saruko: 'Takes nothing seriously. Has an unhealthy and abnormal lust for Asian women. Rank 5th of all time on Just Trolling. Caught by surprise over having a wiki and not being listed as a regular since 2012. Talks a lot, idles even more. 'Saske2Sharingan: 'Very random. Bro of Merawder. Enjoys lemurs. Birthday: January 14th. MIA 'Serran_: 'The only one who is allowed to call Noah, Noa. She is careless speller, but a very chill and nice person. Currently she is taming the chained up trolls. 'simifier: Bold, yet common user. He has an addiction to The Sims games, but always has time to swing by and say hi to everyone. Sacred Seasons fan, along with Elements, Simi is one of our best friends. By our, I mean atom. Solixus: 'A lively chap, ask nicely and maybe he'll arrange a TC for a private show. The resident drunken whore of CL, intelligent, easily angered, and, well, DRAWNK! He can be pretty nice sometimes, all depends on what week of the month it is. 'Sportsjefe: A calm, chill kinda guy, who first thought up the idea of the official Chill Lounge game; Guess The Song (without cheating). SJ is the rock of Chill Lounge, and the provider of the awesome music. All hail! stormwalker555: 'Pulls a collection of amusing faces, including: ˚.˚ MIA 'Superkiller1432/gorillazman1432: Has had plenty of failed attempts at troll battling but has won some major battles and refuses to give up in the war. Kills the chat a lot but always saves it in the end. SweetiePie: 'Enjoys fried food. Is Dogboy's butt buddy. Accredited with taming the first Pewpasaurus Rex during the pewp war of May 31 2009. Awarded purple P_E_W_P for valor in the face of pewp. 'swimdudensc: 'A new regular who was converted from a troll. As a past troll, he is great at fending off trolls using snide, typical "sixteenyearoldthatthinkstheyknoweverything" type comments. Smart-Arse: Annoying to the extreme, but uses power for good. 'tehcool: Pretty much that's it, as always on Chill Lounge. Vanhavier: 'Always wearing purple suspenders, this user is always trying to take your guitar, or is hiding in your closet. You can always have a decent conversation with van. 'Wardog13: 'A huge faggot. He is a grammar Nazi and he sucks at arguments. If you want to p0wn him with your words, then just call him out on being a grammar Nazi and shit will get real. Humor: When in a fight -10 ATK to enemies when there's a chance to use a meme. 'xXGummyBearXx: Member of the chill lounge. Not happy if she doesn't have your attention. Blabber Box: For some reason, doesn't seem to stop talking. xXxcalvinxXx: 'One of the older of the Experienced regs, calvin is a funny and often witty guy. The Eldest regs, known in the Lounge as the Untouchables, have a theory about Calvin. Stay tuned. 'ZarionLex: 'Visits from time to time. MIA 'Zyferwind: 'A new edition to the regular crowd, called out of hiding during one of the great silences, to keep the regulars who were alone company. Moderators of the Lounge 'Current Mods deasta: 'Mod of the CL placeholder 'KilltheToy: '''Mod of the CL. placeholder [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/NomuitJargon '''NomuitJargon]: '''The most irregular reg (but has steadied out in recent years); Modded alongside Val in lieu of Amber, due to her De-Modding. 09-Oct-15 [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Sirago '''Sirago]: 'Mod of the CL but likes spending time in The Giant Shoe, which he owns. placeholder 'valrossen: 'Our loyal Swedish reg. placeholder Modded alongside Nomuit in lieu of Amber, due to her De-Modding. 08-Oct-15 'Previous Mods 4mber: 'Generally quiet mainly from being a former lurking professional. She is in CL almost 24 hours a day 7 days a week, and is always there to give everyone a pat on the back when they are in dire need of it. Despite her claims she is super dandy and an absolute delight to be around. Took over RO position after Angel. De-Modded/ROed on request to focus outside of Kong. ~06-Oct-15 'angelpsuhbk: Our former English Roomowner, loved by many, liked by the rest. You can't not like Angel. Keeps the peace well, and has an adorable English accent. Due to being English, angel is a strong supporter of the Lounge's Queens. atom_storm: Also known as atomic winsauce, atom bomb, but usually just atom. Hilarity plainly ensues when he’s around. Dreaming to become a pokemod master he has yet to tame one. He is the founder of The Chill Lounge Federation of Tomfoolery. He is known to activate the Storm of Atomic Pwnage when trolls attempt to invade the lounge. He also aids JesterX with puns of various topics. He greets regs with “aloha” and leaves the lounge with “stay frosty.” Is JesterX's other body guard and bigc87 is his biggest rival. Attempts to trigger trap cards and “profile crush” at times usually shouting “IT’S OVER 9000!” When activating his twin powers, he turns into useless objects. Isfan: 'An awesome mod who has been lured to the Lounge. Gender: Unknown, fun to guess though. 'JesterX(aka The_ Rick_Astley aka Troll_Queen): 'The amazing, the fantastic, the OMG how do I describe the awesome, Queen of Whispers and Princess of Lies mother of the Chill Lounge! Also a former chair of the Elder Three. Ex-Mod, Expert Troller. 'Josten: The fairest of the Chill Lounge mods. Has no favorites, and never jumps the gun. An all round great guy. He doesn't sit on laps, he feels children by his own admission. Ex Room Owner of Home. KiwiBob: 'A global Mod who likes to spend time in Chill Lounge, and who also spends his time in The Village. He is really cool and fun to be with! Now has his own room. Has left us in recent days. 'Lt_Bubbles: Often happy just to chill, but make her mad and you are gone. Pengwyn: 'Has been here for a bit. A past mod for CL. Is one of the regs, but we don't claim him much. His maturity level is like sex and hills, it has its peaks, but it also has its valleys. 'Vegadev: Also known as Veg, Vega, and Veggie(s) He has spent many hours moderating the Chill Lounge, which is much more difficult than most regulars care to admit. He has stood by the chill lounge and diffused many troll invasions, including Anon, the cal/skittles incidents, and the latest round of drama. Regardless of what anyone says, he has done much to keep the lounge safe and enjoyable. He originally attracted many of the new regulars to the Chill Lounge. Vega is now RIP. Ice Killer: Never loses his cool, even when up to his armpits in troll blood. Linguist: Can anti-troll in many languages with his infallible luinguistico espanol. Drunken Fist: Trolls never dared bother him when drunk. One hit KO. Wilkins: Our first room owner, and a downright chill guy. Not even trolls get under his skin. Presently believed to be dead or just napping. Deceased ZombiBubonik: One of the five Australian regulars, not very talkative, but when he does talk, he is intellectual and hilarious. What more can we say. Funny User Quotes Fuzzle187: Jes Fuzzle187: wanna co-op? JesterX: mid mission :o Fuzzle187: after? JesterX: sure? Fuzzle187: cool? JesterX: i guess? Fuzzle187: ok? JesterX: yeah? Fuzzle187: woooo? JesterX: woot~? Fuzzle187: this should be in the wiki? JesterX: Maybe? kiwibob: cheers Fuzzle187: >_> ---- bobido: oh and walker when someone says there australian dosnt mean there in australia Merawder: you can take the aussi outa the outback but you cant take the outback outa the aussi Merawder: because there sunburns are permanent josten: i don't sit on laps. i feel a child. josten: i would be fine, i have protection. JesterX: I would very much like the title PedoBear o.O MikeyBoy: What dino wants most in a guy is a vagina! ---- sportsjefe: she has a weapons stash the size of montana. sportsjefe: ok, better term. weapons stash or weapons cache? cache is within easy reach, but not designed to be open. stash is hidden somewhere to be collected when needed so i have a stache JesterX: Hm I've got a weapons stash >.> not a cache and its not that big. Just to clear things up lol Kaistyle2: Careful Jester. Trolls might like it. You know there are maso-trolls around. ---- holliebabe: NOAH!!!!!! Noahark: Who are you? holliebabe: I think I may know you, who are you? Noahark: I am David Blaine, why do you ask? ---- ZombiBubonik: Lhj you shouldn't exist, an attractive female gamer with a perverted mind? The universe should be collapsing right now ZombiBubonik: Lhj I could probably tell you how many slices of pizza I had about an hour ago, any further back it starts to get hazy Zarkate: there is no snooze button on a cat. Dejarie: ther is if you have a small mallet. ---- Koffin: I'm in no mood for idiocy, Gam3, so I'm going to mute you. Gam3Freak09: I'm not an idiocy sportsjefe: try one of thouse. sportsjefe: *thouse sportsjefe: *thos sportsjefe: wth! sportsjefe: *those sportsjefe: that was it. ---- Cryptosporidian: mmm, eating my last poop tart Cryptosporidian: *pop Cryptosporidian: WOW GreatGuy: Her boobs are HUGE! JesterX: Yeah duh =p JesterX: Then stop staring at them! peacefulreality: O_o GreatGuy: ...why? JesterX: The longer you stare the bigger they become! GreatGuy: I KNOW xD Cryptosporidian: 0.o josten: ha. JesterX: Till they eventually burst out of the screen and keel you Dejarie: ... Wait what? ---- JetLag: Unfortunatly common sense is not common JetLag: And my enter key is too close to my backspace Th3G1ngerN1nja: Fuzz has no nipples. Fuzzle187: xD Purplesan: *moves around in a circle* Fuzzle187: ^ has a flap for genitalia Th3G1ngerN1nja: o.o Kiwibob: *headesk* angelpsuhbk: O_o JetLag: Evangelist: Jesus loves you! Me: But he doesn't love you JetLag: He was sooooo like WTF JetLag: He stood there for like 10 minutes just looking blankly at the ground, before running after me going "Blasphmer!" ---- Dinoale: its my ass that isnt fine Kaistyle2: I beg to differ L_o_u_i_s: you can say that again ;P ________________________________________________________________________________________ ~: I keep reading InfestFirman as IncestFiremen Kaistyle2: King haydn rules the porta-potties near the truck stop. KingHaydn: because his brain is full of shit bladgade1: http://www.youguysaresilly.com/ Dtheman: http://www.nowerenot.com/ bladgade1: http://www.yesyouare.com/ Dejarie: http://www.whatisthisidonteven.com/ Solyr: Lh, I retract my offer inviting you to my room ~: Why? Because I like trolls? Solyr: No. Because you are female. Seems the women of Kong keep falling in love with me. Don't need another one in my room ~: xD, I have my love on this site ~: And that's this room ~:I am married to this room sportsjefe: but if there are girls you're having problems with, send them to me. ~: *giggling* L_o_u_i_s: lol. ---- GreatGuy: hmm kittey isn't going for the steak. Man, I had to peel my cats off my cutting board when I was doing steak. GreatGuy: they're all OOH MEAT.. i'm all, STUPID CAT QUIT GETTING HAIR ON TEH STEAX wtf. ---- PopRocks: help me take the women and children first, laurry! Bah, i'll only eat them all Pop NovemberLeTango: Psh, this woman doesn't need no moving. ---- ZombiBubonik: I liked the noises the little guys made when you grabbed em MikeyBoy: I lost by one machine CrackaJack: Zombi :p ZombiBubonik: In Gobtron ZombiBubonik: Filthy boy CrackaJack: lol ZombiBubonik: With a filthy little mind MikeyBoy: Why is the chat so dead? MikeyBoy: Is it taking a nap? Kaistyle2: Because I touch myself in the morning. Kaistyle2: Why wait till nightfall? MikeyBoy: Isn't it supposed to be "Because you touch yourself at night."? NovemberLeTango: start the day on the right hand. Kaistyle2: The left hand for me. XD NovemberLeTango: or the left MikeyBoy: Left hands, unite! NovemberLeTango: the internet is for porn, not for little kids to poke people in the gut. Just sayin'. ---- Jesse7797: Kairi, your overuse of dots gets you nowhere. SgtPepper834: Kairi should use her dots more constructively… Like putting them on basketballs or something… It would help the NBA a lot, as well as drive Hellen Keller insane. Jesse7797: LOL Jesse7797: Rofl xD Jesse7797: Am I the only one who got that? ---- Korce: i smell a noob. erica80: what? ---- giggity95: lh,what time is it in austrailia? Sunnyboyal: spleen o'clock I love spleens and eating babies dogboy708: WHO DOESNT Smackaine: so then, lhj Smackaine: cats land on their feet Smackaine: butter lands butter side down Smackaine: strap buttered toast to a cats back, and youve got the makings of a high speed monorail system Kaistyle2: I want to petition a name change for a room. I want to name a room Sofa King! Kaistyle2: Then I can welcome people to Sofa King. Our prices are Sofa King low that you will be Sofa King happy. ---- Kaistyle2: Is it smooth like a baby's bottom ecco? -rubs baby bottom- Not that smooth Kaistyle2: Seriously, that phrase is so weird it makes me feel ill. xXxcalvinxXx: Lol Lhj. Kaistyle2: Why would someone what something as smooth as the but of a baby. Kaistyle2: *want* Kaistyle2: *butt* Kaistyle2: *?* PopRocks: kai wants butt. xXxcalvinxXx: xD ecco7: no more butts or babies NovemberLeTango: so at lunch, my fortune cookie told me I should prepare for a night of passion. NovemberLeTango: I didn't know what it meant, since I'm single. NovemberLeTango: but now I understand. I got a little bottle of passion fruit vodka at a party, and my fruit juice has passion fruit in it. ---- Sunnyboyal: i'm sweet and innocent, don't take me the wrong way you'll corrupt me xD, I'll take you the wrong way. Or maybe it's the right way Kaistyle2: *imitates asshole mod* Let me see your trolling permit? No trolling permit? Then you GTFO. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200. Get directly the F OUT! *bans* ________________________________________________________________________________________~:Did you just call me a slut max? ~:I just came, just then Sunny ~:I meant It just came ~: Not I just came. Sunnyboyal: lies Malexandec: Bad typo. Sunnyboyal: you meant what you said Sunnyboyal: i have that effect on women Zarkate: never use nail clippers on your face...i just found out it's a bad idea SgtPepper834: O.o Thanks Emeril... ---- JesterX: Lucky me =o JesterX: I was wearing my silence proof panties =o JesterX: Win. bigc87: lol SgtPepper834: =X -takes off Jester's panties- SgtPepper834: O.O JesterX: and a pillar is practically up her ass Malexandec: But I don't feel like it, not with the reduced sperm quality and all. Sunnyboyal: intend to ride naked by next summer Malexandec: =< pcpmonster2: cool lisario: why naked? Sunnyboyal: charity marathons for the win Malexandec: LOL echelon3: how does he get wifi all the way out there?! i want his ISP DMinor: then i might be able to watch house on this thing echelon3: maybe he has satellite SweetiePie: you can watch house from your front lawn SweetiePie: just turn around crab230: Somebody pass the popcorn. dogboy708: -steals porn- dogboy708: ._. atom_storm: o-O dogboy708: corn atom_storm: xDDDD crab230: Lol dogboy708: popcorn starts with p stfu crab230: C and p aren't even close to each other on the keyboard. atom_storm: xD dogboy708: i know dogboy708: i was thinking Pop cORN crunch1597:Well, I'm far to stupid to think of anything original. ---- crunch1597: This comment has been removed due to a Large rip in the Space-Time continuum. Everest: *is about to be born ~: My waters just broke bloodydeath1: push! Lhjnhnas: SP, I need you ~: -pushes- ToxxicGamer: hoo hee hoo hee! XD ~: -makes pregnant noises- Everest: DONT PUSH ME BAK IN 9Sam9: *pokes lhj with a stick* ~:QUICK! bloodydeath1: push more! ~: HELP SweetiePie:*Stands at the ready witha catcher's mit ~:-pushes- ~:-cannon shot baby- SweetiePie: FIRE WHEN READY SweetiePie: *lowers face shield bloodydeath1: FIRE! ~: -baby hits Sam in head- SweetiePie: BOOM SweetiePie: HEADSHOT! dogboy708: i wanna be butt pirate :( satanlilhelper: jesus internet police!!!!!!aaaaaaaaaggghhh!!!! Khiash: I'm lmaoing at the irony, here Jesse7797: V eats testicles for dinner bunnylover15: ^ look who's talking Jesse7797: atom? atom_storm: jesse? ~: Lhj! ___________________________________________________________________________________________********: You take out a grizzly with a .22, I will give you a blowjob ~: Nooke ~: *No joke dogboy708: :D dogboy708: what do i get if i kill a grizzly with a .18 ~: you get dead SweetiePie: i miss the orgy SweetiePie: that was good times Dinoale: that orgy in room six was epic SweetiePie: now I feel like I'm narrating a Pepperidge Farm commercial Dinoale: laughed forever. Dinoale: hahahahahahah pie SweetiePie: lol dogboy708: ._. SweetiePie: Remember the good old days when Lhjhnas shit in Dinoale's vagina and shoved SweetiePie's face into it? SweetiePie: Pepperidge Farm remembers Jesse7797: It’s hard to find where ale’s chest starts, and where her stomach ends. ---- tillkill: define television dogboy708: when i teleport your eyes to the floor with my knife Omblugato: so when the guys get to the room the decide they dont like it and call the front desk to get a discount and the main desk says fine ill send the bellboy up with a lil refund KanetheKnight: I sense gay sex incoming. Jesse7797: LOL josten: no kane KanetheKnight: Shut up Josten I can dream Kralis: I'm hiding inside my closet and I'm never coming out. SgtPepper834: Kralis is in the closet...??? JesterX: He'll come out of the closet soon... JesterX: Just wait CrackaJack: lhj is hot, not a bishi Dinoale:no i was doing something for a ssex MrSmoogoomakoo: You're mom called and said I was amazing last night. bunnylover15: rawr MrSmoogoomakoo: >:D bunnylover15: o.o dogboy708: I WANNA SEE TAHT VID! bunnylover15: *that MrSmoogoomakoo: LOL dogboy708: arnt u like... 19 smoo? MrSmoogoomakoo: ROFL MrSmoogoomakoo: I wish. durk: lose the caps dogboy708: and his mom... 60 something?3 splooner: yeah and she said you never paid MrSmoogoomakoo: Lol. dogboy708: so u admit your mom is a whore and a slut?. ________________________________________________________________________________________ InfestFirman: lol InfestFirman: fail trollin dogboy708: -slaps durk- I LVOE YOU MAN durk: TAKES BET Zarkate: love = fail dogboy708: ENGLISH IS A BEAST! dogboy708: lvoe, not love dogboy708: love doesnt exist dogboy708: love is a myth dogboy708: love is a bitch dogboy708: love ends in a .45 in your chest and testicles dogboy708: love sucks dogboy708: love makes u unhappy dogboy708: love is me and kate dogboy708: love is fail dogboy708: wait wtf... dogboy708: am i only one here? dogboy708: -cries softly to self- ---- Jesse7797: I have a poll for you all. dogboy708: like jesse's lube-producing hair Jesse7797: Would you rather: Jesse7797: Free-fall forever Mikal: Free-fall forever Jesse7797: Have anything you wanna eat whenever you want it Mikal: Latter dogboy708: does the hole have wifi? Jesse7797: Or free fall forever and have anything you wanna eat whenever you want it Mikal: Because then I can't haz luv with mah GF ;-; Jesse7797: >.> dogboy708: u dont have luv with urself, let alone ur gf Valcero: *giggles* dogboy708: lol val Mikal: Cwairehawf is mah gf Mikal: C: Mikal: -Snuggleeez- ---- tehcool: i love to edit that things Zikii: tehcool: i love to suck that things Zikii: So do I Zikii: WAIT OMG tehcool: lol. ---- dogboy708: New Topic! lets talknig about dick joining with the anus DarkReaperX: woah what the... dogboy708: Da Infected Comie Killers joining forces with the Anti Nazi Ultimatum Society you sick man... dogboy708: dino is made of poo... -grabs chair and poopcorn alea_10: wat race r yall dogboy708: no. i sued sheild dogboy708: im moneky raped dogboy708: youy? ---- crunch1597: CAPTAIN PLANET. crunch1597: HES OUR HERO Malexandec: HES A HERO Gaius_Octavian: GONNA TAKE POLLUTION DOWN TO ZERO!! crunch1597: GONNA TURN POLLUTION DOWN TO ZEEERO. crunch1597: Whore >:|---- Malexandec: Well can you guys guess my age? Zikii: 14 Zikii: 15 Zikii: 156 Zikii: 165* Zikii: 165* Zikii 16* Zikii: Jesus! Malexandec: LOL Zikii! Walker9205: 19 Zarkate: 500 opelly: 15 Malexandec: Yeah Malexandec: All Fail. ---- KateZar: :D Davishark: It is yours. 1dbomb: '''lol as long as you mention me in the bibliograph :D '''Agent96: '''you'll be in the credits '''1dbomb: Alright 1dbomb: '''sounds great :D '''Agent96: unfortuanately due to budget cuts i can't afford credits 1dbomb: D: 1dbomb: shucks Agent96: but you do get this sticker of a penguin that's smiling! Davishark: Well, we will live on through the infamy of story. Agent96: *gives davi and 1d sticker* Davishark: Score! 1dbomb: :O ive always wanted a smiling penguin sticker! Lisario: I'm jealous of your sticker. Davishark: Oy! i shouldnt have stuck it to my monitor. Now I can only read half the chat log. Agent96: Worth it! ---- Lhjnhnas:'I'd watching it lol '''Lhjnhnas:'I'd watching it? 'Lhjnhnas:'Fail ---- 'Sunnyboyal:'it'll won't be boring 'Sunnyboyal:'it'll? 'Sunnyboyal:'Fail ---- 'atom_storm:'I’ll uses this 'atom_storm:'I’ll uses this? 'atom_storm:'Fail ---- 'Lhjnhnas:'You're life is worthless 'Lhjnhnas:'You're life is worthless? 'Lhjnhnas:'Fail ---- 'dogboy708:'im watches the cleveland show 'dogboy708:'im watches the cleveland show? 'dogboy708:'Fail ---- 'JesterX:'lol gah I'm hot xD its not even cool 'JesterX:'lol gah I'm hot xD its not even cool? 'JesterX:'Fail ---- 'Lhjnhnas:'What I download is a trial 'Lhjnhnas:'What I download is a trial? 'Lhjnhnas:'Fail ---- '''Jesse7797: george is gail Jesse7797: gail Jesse7797: fail Jesse7797: daaaang tehcool: lol you're fail. georgeiscool: FAIL tehcool: XD Jesse7797: stfi Jesse7797: stfu* tehcool: '''LOL '''tehcool: Fail ---- 'Lhjnhnas:'Jesse, you woulda lost, if I had have had have had rustlers 'Lhjnhnas:'Jesse, you woulda lost, if I had have had have had rustlers? 'Lhjnhnas:'Fail ---- '''armyGIR: '''i didnt eyour coockie '''armyGIR: '''i didnt your cookie '''armyGIR: '''i didnt eat your cookie '''Didueatmycookie: '''I don't really care. ________________________________________________________________________________________ deasta: I'm don't enjoy motown. skarndragon: I'm? skarndragon: fail ________________________________________________________________________________________ Sadistic_Mind:Your stupid, no argument. Sadistic_Mind:Yo're* Sadistic_Mind:You're* Sadistic_Mind:Shit, n!gger. Sadistic_Mind:Too early. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Dinoale: im in a wife beater and my hair looks like asshole ________________________________________________________________________________________ 2001060003: aw... chat died daMSTR: duh you muted every one in it -.- Luisln: Yeah I'd fornicate with him TigerLily74: brb gotta piss MiaaTaTia: Lol ^ _________________________________________________________________________ Dogboy708:Hitting electronics hurts the fairies inside :( Dogboy708:The fairies and the magic smoke. Never upset them or let them get out Zarkate:sometimes it just wakes them up FoxHawx:Also, hitting children upsets the police Zarkate:as long as the magical blue smoke isn't released you are fine Baushi:I hate when I smack a child and blue smoke comes out Category:Chat rooms without room owners